


Epic Proportions

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a 100 words of pure silliness. Fashion, or lack there of, is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Proportions

It was the talk of the wizarding world.

The Wizarding Wireless spoke of nothing else. Experts gave talks and lead discussions regarding the ramifications.

Wizard psychologists were retained to help those affected come to terms.

The _Daily Prophet_ showed the same photograph again and again every morning.

Pansy and Blaise asked him, over and over, “What were you thinking? How could you?”

Draco could only stare at the photo in embarrassment and hang his head in shame. 

There he stood, beside Harry, chocolate brown toes of his shoes visible from under his black robes—a fashion scandal of epic proportions.


End file.
